Lucreto
Lucreto is a powerful and immortal Archon of the Realm of the Sun. He is also known as The Father of demons and abominations.Oracle of the Grove (KQ8): "The Father of demons and abominations before the altar stands."KQ:MOE strat guide, pg He also the Pretender, the Master, and the Evil One. Background Lucreto was once the most revered leader of the Archons in the Realm of the Sun. He was once the protector of the Mask of Eternity.Archon/Uriel (KQ8) However he coveted the power of the mask. He stood at the altar before the mask at the top of the temple where the Mask was held. He cast a great spell in an attempt to gain the power of the Mask. The spell destroyed the Mask, shattering it into several pieces, but the power was his. The destruction of the mask caused a vile tempest of dark magic to be unleashed across the world. Great storms and earthquakes rent the land. The cataclysm caused the mortal inhabitants of Daventry and other lands to be turned into stone. Lucreto also imprisoned his acolytes, including Uriel, putting them into his thrall.Archon/Uriel, Lucreto: "I hear thy thoughts, Uriel. Though thinkest thy Champion Eternal will come and save thee from my thrall. Hah! He shall not EVER make it past my Children of Darkness. And thy precious MASK, it shall not help thee. Its power is now MINE...forever!" He then took up residence in the Temple of the Sun's sanctum sanctorum, Inner Sanctum of the Mask. Not long after the shattering one of the pieces landed at the feet of the tanner, Connor. Connor encountered one of Lucreto's henchman who had been searching for the mask piece in Connor's posession. later he made his way to the Throne Room of Castle Daventry to check on the condition of the royal family, Lucreto saw him the young tanner through the Magic Mirror. He saw that the peasant was a potential threat to him. He called him a stripling, and wondered why Connor presumed to thwart him, and telling him to go run to his mother. From that point forward he desired Connor dead, sending his minions out to kill him. Lucreto began creating more of his Children of Darkness, his Henchmen, and sent them out to search for Connor, and kill him. Lucreto wanted Connor's prompt death to prevent him from infiltrating his domain. Connor was able to see a vision of this command from the Swamp Witch's Cauldron. Connor continued to prove himself a thorn in Lucreto's side, finding more and more pieces of the mask. Lucreto began to notice that one his acolytes, Uriel, although parylized in Lucreto's thrall was still mentally defying the evil one, and attempting to help Connor out. Lucreto heard Uriel's thoughts and told Uriel to stop interfereing, that he could not be stopped, and that Connor would fall. Somehow this event corrupted a crystal pyramid, Connor was able to access the vision and learn more about the adversary he was destined to confront. Finally Lucreto teleported before Thork. Thork kneeled in his presence but was told to stand. Lucreto required his service. The human male Connor would be attempting to infiltrate Thork's mountain citadel ([Lord's Strongholdt , and Lucreto wanted his prompt death. He expected that to rely on Thork and his battalions to stop Connor. Thork accepted, and Lucreto teleported back to the Realm of the Sun. Since he was an Archon of the Temple before he became evil, he was not good at combat. However, he he did have a good grasp of the powers of magic. He was defeated by Connor, who had recovered the pieces of the mask and returned it back to the Realm. Connor could not harm him directly (being immortal he could not be slain), instead he pushed him back enough allowing him to place pieces back on the Alter one by one. Once the mask was put back to together, Connor made one final push on Lucreto, pushing him back into a swirling vortex created by the Mask of Eternity, banishing him from the world forever. Notes *The Oracle of the Tree (Prophet Tree) offers clues about Lucreto's personality. It describes Lucreto as 'the sinner', calls him 'a Pretender". States that 'He that doeth evil abhorreth the light.", "He who coveted all have now brought on sin." It calls Lucreto, the Father, 'of demons and abominations' *The Archon spirit, Uriel refers to him as the Evil One. Behind the scenes Lucreto's story is inspired by the story of Lucifer's fall from Heaven, becoming Satan according to Interaction Magazine. Lucreto's title, "The Father" is likely to the reference to Satan being the 'father of lies'. Interesting enough, AGDI would create an original character of their own they refer to, as the "The Father" in the unofficial King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones. It is a strange coincidence. Lucreto appears to be very powerful magical user, if not sorcerer. He is an immortal of the Archon race and has near-god like abilities, and cannot be killed by normal means, he also has a good grasp of magic. These abilities together make him one of the most powerful villain in all the King's Quest series. It was his magic that shattered the Mask of Eternity when he attempted to use it. With his powers and power of the water of the River of Death he was able to corrupt the Sacred Well transforming it into a dark cauldron in which he created his evil henchmen. With his magic he was also able to turn his fellow Archons to stone. While has very little physical prowess at fighting, he is quite dangerous due to magic he wields, he is able to shoot many magical fiery darts at once from the end of his staff, or magical beams, or magical rings that bind the victim and throws them telekenetically accross the room, and he also has the ability to teleport to avoid damage. Be prepared with plenty of health items when facing him. Since he cannot be killed, you’ll have to find a way to deal with him other than standard combat! References Category:Characters (KQ8) Category:Villains Category:Magicians